As many word processing applications and digital publishing applications become more widely used, many new fonts have been developed to provide users with more options and flexibility in creating or authoring documents (e.g., books, slides, flyers, product literature, webpages, menus, etc.). Conventionally, a font includes a set of glyphs that define the appearance of characters in the font. Furthermore, parameters that define various characteristics of the glyphs can be provided in one or more font tables of the font. These characteristics may include dimensions of the glyphs, spacing, and color. In order to properly define these characteristics, a font may include a huge number of parameters organized in a complicated manner. For example, one conventional true type font may have a font file having thirty or more tables containing various parameters to define the glyphs of the true type font. Because of the complexity in organizing and using these parameters, glyphs of conventional color true type fonts are limited to monochrome. In other words, each glyph of conventional color true type fonts is in a single color only.